Charlie's incident
by Dancer4life22
Summary: Charlie is faced with trouble! But what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bella darling, please wake up" said a muffled voice.

Bella's insides shot out at the sound of the voice. As always, the hushed, soft quality made her cold with satisfaction, not to mention gave her a severe case of goose bumps. The way the voice murmured unexpectedly was like a drug, and the mysterious feeling always overpowered her fears that resurfaced in her dreams. Wanting to see what the voice wanted, Bella's eyelids lifted automatically to reveal honey colored eyes that started to survey their surroundings. In the corner of the white room lay two feet stretched out on a blue and green blanket with massive toes sticking out. Then, as if purposely, a loud snore escaped from the corner, blocking out the steady beeping of the monitors around the room. This small yet important detail gave out the whole puzzle. Bella smirked thoughtfully thinking of Jacob. Sure enough, there lay Jake. Turning her tangled and messy head toward her whisperer, a feeling of sadness, happiness and fear surprised her. Not knowing what to feel, she grimaced in a laugh with a cough. Her whisperer's eyebrows furred in confusion and fear. She first lifted a hand and made a stop sign with it to show that there was no need for standing up and that she would be okay. It wasn't the pain that made the grimace, it was the confusing feelings that came with it. All Inclusive, Jacob would say. Knowing laughing would bring yet another wagon full of pain, Bella just coughed.

She then lifted the other fragile hand under the soft blanket which covered her body, and placed it on the side of the mattress, with a determined mind to sit up. In a quick and swift motion, her whisperer appeared at her side. Bella knew that there was no way out and that even her repetitive reasoning would not make her whisperer budge. Nether less, he gently placed a cold, pale hand on her chest( the other one on her back for support) and carefully put her back down on the white pillow. Even though there was a shirt between the hand and Bella, she still felt the cold touch. In this case Bella knew, it was best to shut up and obey. The touch was enough to drift Bella to heaven, in a millisecond though, the fear of what was happening dove back in. Deep the fear traveled through her shaken up body and then stopped abruptly at her heart. A gasp escaped her bitten lips as once again the nightmares resurfaced, blanking her out from the peaceful grasp of her whisperer.

***

The crisp surface faced Bella's horribly weary face as she opened the hospital doors eagerly, yet determinedly. It had been a horrible week at the hospital for a broken arm and a few heart problems. Bella kept having nightmares and Edward kept praying to himself the whole time at her side. In other words, a break would have been perfect.

The cold wind laughed all around her as she closed her eyes in a helpless defence against it. She shivered slightly and mentally cursed herself for not wearing an extra sweater. Grabbing the ends of her black jacket that Alice bought for her, Bella zipped it up as high as it could go. A cold hand wrapped around her thin shoulders and guided her through the parking lot, boots scrunching in the newly lain snow. Bella opened her eyes and looked up gratefully up at her rescuer. In a second, they arrived at the exquisite black car that appeared white in December. With a quick hand, Bella reached for the semi black semi white car door handle. In a bad attempt to open the door and feel the warmness surround her, Bella sighed.

"Bella, honey, I didn't open it yet" said Edward gently, her adoring husband from the hood of the car as he placed a white bag of Bella's belongings inside it.

A sad flashback of Jake and what he would say if he were there, came to her mind.

Bella quickly nodded and replied " I know. I'm just anxious to see Charlie, after all these days I mean. Not to mention the freezing weather." Bella murmured into the wind, scrunching her eyes that had began to water. As if a sign that it would only get worse, the wind started to howl fearlessly through the abandoned parking lot.

" He was here at the hospital to visit you on Monday, then Tuesday and then Wednesday. But he didn't come today or yesterday. Don't worry Bella, he's probably having some trouble at the police station." said Edward reassuringly.

Scared that tears of sadness would pop up unexpectedly, Bella opened the car after she heard Edward open it, and climbed inside to feel the warm chair position itself around her waist. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. Bella then placed her hands in her pockets. In the next second, Edward appeared opposite of her. Bella started to try to wrap the black seat belt around her and just as she was about to swear because of her failure, a pale hand helped her.

"Thanks" came out from her almost frost-bitten lips as she faced Edward.

Turning her head made her hood come down, which reminded her that her ears were almost frozen. Glancing back at Edward she noticed a fearful look in his beautiful eyes, which made her heart stop cold. He usually never looked this way around her. There was something he was not telling her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They arrived to a deserted driveway. No sight of human movement or contact. This was surprising to Bella because usually you could see the TV screen glisten with the 7:00 news through the old windows. As Edward got out of the car gracefully, all Bella could think about was that she would have to wait an eternity to become a vampire too. Just thinking about becoming one made her shiver with pleasure. Also the fact that she would too become beautiful made her tingle with joy. Reaching toward the handle, Bella climbed out of the car in a bad attempt to be graceful. As expected she tumbled and slipped on the frozen driveway covered with thick, clear ice. Also as expected, a pale hand reached and caught her. Noticing, for the first time, that the freezing weather didn't affect Edward because he never wore mittens, only got the vampire feeling to come back, so she sighed and moved toward the house door, pulling out a pair of keys from her coat pocket at the same time. Bella fumbled with the lock and finally, after a fair amount of time and some frustration from her part, got it open.

As they walked into the pale grey hallway( more like glided for Edward), Edward started to growl ever so slightly. At this, Bella spun around toward Edward, wondering what happened. Edward just stood there sniffing. Then he swiftly and dangerously crawling in a hunched position. A drift of cold air swirled all around Bella, she felt like something was about to happen. Something bad.

" Edward, what the…" shivered Bella, clutching her purse in her pale hands.

But just as she was about to finish her sentence, a growl escaped Edward's mouth yet again interrupting her from her thoughts. Scared and confused of what was happening Bella rushed toward the kitchen, a crazy thought popping into mind, just as she did so:

_Where was Charlie? He usually smelled Edward just as he opened the door. He usually was always there to greet me and threaten Edward. And every time Edward never cracked. Charlie must be in his bedroom sleeping, right? Right? Right?_

Bella's stomach dropped to the hard-wood floors just as Edward came after her, a deep snarl outlining his sharp lips. A dangerous yet protective glint in his eyes and a hard bend as if he momentarily was about to attack. Which, judging by his face, was possible. Bella just didn't know why.

" Bella, stay close to me" murmured Edward quietly. One look in his eyes told Bella that she better. Perplexed by this whole scene, Bella shifted closer to Edward, almost tripping and falling the whole way.

" Bella, come here" echoed a voice from the staircase. This time it wasn't Edward. This voice was so memorable and sharp that Bella right then and there would have fainted if Edward wasn't holding her.. A voice nobody in the Cullen family ever wanted to hear. The voice was undefeatable and horrible. A knot twisted in Bella's stomach as she slowly turned toward the staircase which lead toward Charlie's room and her room. Edward's jaw tightened slightly as he looked in Bella's eyes. His eyes shown no sign of fear or hesitation, just determination. Bella knew, that those eyes had a plan. So Bella took a step toward the stair case and then smiled, as if she meant that everything will turn out great. Only the smile shown no sign of happiness, only pain and sadness. The smile was knowing too. Bella's eyes then started to focus. If only they weren't blurry and blocked out by her salty tears that dripped down her cheeks slowly. Charlie was upstairs, along with James.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The longest minutes of Bella's life were dreadful. Those were the minutes she walked upstairs to face James. Edward had the idea of tricking James into thinking he was too scared to face him, so that Edward could surprise attack him when the moment became perfect. Bella's heart pumped for a long-pending time. The way her eyes drifted to every inch of staircase made her solicitous and on edge. She longed and required greatly for those two strong pale arms to cover her and barricade her, but they couldn't. They were too busy trying to ensure that Charlie and Bella stayed unscathed and guarded. Keeping those flawless arms to herself would be thoughtless and selfish. Truthfully, at this moment, Bella didn't care. But remembering her father and all those times they understood each other at length, made Bella go on and leave Edward to do his required job. To save them.

As Bella spiritlessly walked up the stairs, you could hear a pin drop. The hushed silence gave Bella a severe case of the shivers. As Bella continued the death path to James, she looked around through misty eyes. Noticing for the first time, that Charlie took the time to hang pictures of her all around the house. She noticed particularly one of her when she was little and her parents were still together. The ice-cream smudged face brought even more tears to her already red and swollen eyes. She trudged on tactically and more swiftly, although she paused at some pictures that made her grimace with a sort of smile. She wanted to relive those moments so badly that her heart longed deeply for time to turn around,, so that her mother, her father and herself could still be a family. Like any. And be happy. Together

As Bella reached the end of the stairs, she heard a scream. A pain shot through her body as she noticed the voice. Her father.

Bella ran where her ears guided her to. Her dad's room. As she approached the plain white door, she let out a deep sigh. A hot feeling rushed through her shivering body as she touched the door knob. It was hot, red and smelled like metal. Blood.

" Why Bella, come in, come in" said James, his voice dripping with fake honey. Bella gulped and opened the white door to face James staring intently at her. Behind him, Charlie lay on the carpet, his face a gap. His eyes closed and a big bite mark that stretched on his pale neck. The tan that once lay upon his skin, completely gone. Bella gasped as her eyes stretched wide. Her father. Her father, dead. Dead. James smiled up at Bella, his mouth dripping with blood. His mouth curving into a messed smile even more. Bella just stared at her father in complete shock. Her feet pasted on the floor and felt like paper and glue. Scared of taking another step, Bella just kept her mouth open not knowing that she was.

" Hello Bella. So you found me?" replied James to Bella's silence. Noticing that Bella never took her eyes of her still father, James continued " So I see you found your father?" Bella never looked at James. She stood still, her mind completely blank.

" Bella? Are you there" asked James smiling. " Bella?" he continued as he moved a step up to her.

" How, how could you…?" chocked out Bella, holding her chest as though it might break. James's smile stretched out wider and sweeter.

" How could I not?" he asked rhetorically. " You know Bella, he isn't dead" A flash of hope blinded Bella, but then she remembered who told her the information and returned back to painful reality. Charlie twitched slightly. It would have gone unnoticed if different people were in the room, but since one person was looking at him intently and the other was a vampire, they managed to notice. Bella's eyes stared disbelievingly at what they were witnessing.

"Ha-ha" chuckled James thoughtfully, " I told you. Now would I lie to you? But what I told you, could change drastically Bella. Now if you listen to me, I will not proceed to kill your precise uh… father." Said a cold distant voice to Bella's body. Bella of course was lost in thought about her father. He was becoming a vampire. A vampire. Bella knew the drastic change that would occur, so she looked up at James carefully. As Bella's honey eyes meet James's, she noticed they were red. Bright red. They had a craving look in them that startled Bella and a deep hungry glare that spread by the second Bella looked at them. It almost made her bones hurt. As plan, Edward was outside in the front yard, reading James's mind and getting ready to come up and help Bella if necessary( Both Bella and Edward knew it would be necessary). Bella, being an easy target as she usually hurt herself without any help, was defenceless. The thought that Edward was outside so far away, made her heart ache desperately.

" NOW" yelled Bella as James managed to stutter " What the…". A shattering sound broke through James's yell. There stood Edward magnificently, crouching over Bella then looking down at Charlie. Not even a gasp escape his mouth, nothing. Bella looked over at the shattered window glass that lay broken to small pieces on the floor. A normal person would have at least_ felt_ that, but not Edward.

" Hello Edward. Happened to be in town and came to say hello." Smiled James yet fear vibrated from him. Edward probably felt that too because he smiled more reassuringly. James probably still remembered when the Cullen family attempted to burn him to ashes. Unfortunately he made a narrow escape and to this day, still made a little jump when someone startled him.

" Why hello James. Let's do this shall we?" asked Edward.

" Let's go" a growl escaped James's beautiful yet unpleasant mouth as they flew out the window. Bella ran over to her father and crouched down. She prayed to herself. She prayed for Charlie… and for Edward.


End file.
